This project will develop a comprehensive multivariate model of the risk of death and other adverse health outcomes as functions of a common set of important risk factors. The 1986 National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey Epidemiological Followup Study (NHEFS), a nationally representative sample of the U.S. population, will be used to develop the model. The proposed model will expand and refine the set of risk factors included in current models and will relate them to a wider range of endpoints. The best functional form for different risks will be explored. The final model will provide a more comprehensive picture of the impact of different risk factors on health; and will permit the effects of a wide variety of interventions against those risk factors to be estimated in a common framework so that valid comparisons can be made across interventions.